1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a novel process for producing pyridine compounds having excellent herbicidal activity and starting compounds for the process.
2. Background Art
The pyridine compounds [d]:
[wherein R1 represents a C1–C6 alkoxy group, R3 represents a halogen atom, cyano group or nitro group, and R4 represents a hydrogen atom or halogen atom] have excellent herbicidal activity. The pyridine compounds [d] contain two heterocyclic rings which are uracil ring and pyridine ring, and a beneficial process to produce them is desired. The object of the present invention is to provide a beneficial process for producing the pyridine compounds [d] having a specific pattern of substituents and starting compounds for the process.